A Dream Made Reality
by Jesse Winchester
Summary: When Dan decides to go too far, Nathan seeks the help of an ally in the hopes of stopping him.  Warnings for MMM Slash, Incest & Language. Lathan
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the rights to, the recognizable media characters that appear in this story. I have no legal or binding agreement with the creators, or owners. I do not seek, and would not accept, profit from this fiction. I have nothing but affection and respect for the creators, and the actors and actresses who portrayed these characters. This story is in no way meant to reflect on the actual lives or life styles of the actors and actresses who portrayed the characters. The only thing I did create was the OMC.

We all wear the twin masks of emotion.  
Happy or sad, haunted or hunted,  
You choose the mask, you choose the risk.  
You choose your own poison."

Nathan was at Riverside court late thinking

He actually envied Lucas…and Ryan…he had to chuckle at that…Ryan came riding into school on a Ducati what he could do while riding left him speechless and stunned

This was the tenth night he couldn't sleep

Dan…got so pissed with Lucas to the point he went extreme

He asked Nathan to get Lucas to come to an area so Dan could kill him and then set it up as if Lucas ran into the wrong person at the wrong time

He couldn't believe how much at that moment he was afraid of Dan…He couldn't tell Keith...He knew that Keith would be furious

Karen's reaction: he chuckled at that

A mother would do anything to protect their child…even commit murder…and he's seen Karen pissed off and this would SO push her to enraged fury…

And Lucas…he'd be pissed as well

He slowly crouched down to his heels as he sighed trying to figure out what to do

He hated Lucas but not enough to have him killed

He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard that same familiar Ducati bike pulling up and stopping

Even though it was night Nathan saw a pair of eyes…it faded in with the night but he knew those eyes anywhere…even with the goatee the rider has

He stood up and walked over to see a guy with short-spiky dark brown hair, athletic build hairy arms and legs as he's wearing cargo shorts and noticed the helmet was in front of him

"Ryan? What are you doing here at one in the morning?" Nathan asked

Ryan smirked "Try two-fifteen"

Nathan frowned as Ryan nodded

Nathan pulled out his cell and got to the main menu as he saw the time was exactly two fifteen in the morning

"Holy shit" Nathan whispered

Ryan smiled "Hop on."

"How'd you know I was here?" Nathan asked as He hopped on the bike and wrapped his arms around Ryan's waist after grabbing the Crimson colored helmet and putting it on

"I come here to think as well." Ryan confided as he rode off with Nathan in back

"What got you so troubled that you'd be out here for the tenth night in a row?" Ryan asked as Nathan doubletaked

"Yeah…I've been watching you…it's what any friend would do." Ryan replied

"Dan…wants me to do something that I know is totally against the law." Nathan replied

Ryan nodded at that

"You've known me how long?" Ryan asked

"Since last year." Nathan replied

"Then you should know what I'm going to say next." Ryan replied as Nathan sighed softly recognizing that tone

"Okay…when we get to your place." Nathan replied

Ryan frowned he knew something was wrong

Yeah they hung out together but…Ryan knew that this was seriously bugging Nathan

So he increased his speed and took the right turns to his place and when they got there

Ryan pulled up to his place

118 Skystasail Drive

He was living in a three story house, with a tree close to it…The exterior of the house was painted white and the roof was grey… Ryan made a U-ie as he parked behind his 67' Impala

He turned his bike off as they got off and went inside

On the inside, Ryan turned on the lights and it showed he had the classic and comfortable preference

A leather couch in white…could be Corinthian leather could be another kind of Leather…all Ryan knew was that it wasn't the ones where you couldn't even sit on it…then a black Lay- Z- boy recliner and ottoman in front of it…It was sitting on an 1836 hand-woven Tapestry from Nepal

His entertainment suite was a gamers wet dream come true

He had a N64 that was hooked up to a 52 inch big screen, in the center of the room was a Pro style Pool table with cues and custom balls

Against that wall was a monitor hooked up to a PS2 with a hard drive…this time it was 42 inches, the next one was a 360… He used his government contacts and managed to wriggle one out of Bill Gates before they were scheduled to be launched…See Ryan's a Government Hacker…a White hat so to speak…he helps keep them from being hacked and he's also on Microsoft's payroll…he has a sweet computer set up he customized from Alienware…Ever since North Carolina had FiOS he SO signed up for it…He wanted his TV and his Internet and to be able to watch his favorite shows whenever they were on so he definitely got the DVR addition and had Set top boxes put into the master bedroom, the Living room, and the guest rooms…yeah fifty bucks a set top box…made him rethink the ones in the guest room…he just got an extra for the guest room and for the basement…

They were in the living room as Ryan was sitting on the coffee table

"We're here now spill." Ryan replied

Nathan leaned forward as he sighed

"Dan wanted me to set Lucas up to be killed." Nathan replied

Nathan didn't hear anything for five minutes as he looked up to see Ryan's eyebrows raised and his grey eyes widened

"I'm serious Ry." Nathan replied

"Does Lucas know?" Ryan asked

"I can't go through with it Ryan."

"That's not what I asked…did you tell him about this?" I asked

"I couldn't…he would get pissed and go over there…" Nathan started

Ryan nodded "And Dan would do it there and claim it was an intruder breaking into his house and make it look like a break in"

Nathan gestured to Ryan as if to say "The Nail in the coffin"

"You gotta tell him and his mom." Ryan replied as Nathan doubletaked

"Are you out of your fucking mind? You know how pissed Karen would be if she found out!" Nathan stated

"And if she discovers that we both knew and sat on this information?" Ryan asked

Nathan thought about it

"She would be pissed as we're telling her but equally glad to know that we came to her first."

"She's not going to believe it." Nathan replied

Ryan smiled as he held up a tape recorder and pressed a button

_Dan on tape: Nathan I'm tired of that bastard son of mine screwing up your chances at a basketball scholarship and ruining your shot with the scouts!_

_Nathan on tape: It's not like I can convince him to drop basketball nor would Whitey let him._

_Dan on tape: That's why I need you to bring Luke to me…you bring him to me and I will take care of the rest._

_Nathan on tape: That doesn't sound right…what are you going to do?_

_Dan on tape: What I do to opponents or anyone who gets in our way: I crush them or show them that they were wrong to oppose you in the first place_

_Nathan on tape: That sounds like you're gonna kill him_

_Dan on tape: (Not hiding it) If I have to I will kill him and not even his mom or Keith could stop me_

Ryan stopped the tape

"I was outside taping this ten days ago." Ryan replied

"You knew why I was having trouble sleeping." Nathan stated pissed as he stood up

Ryan stood up as well to his 5'10 height as he looked at Nathan at his height

"Nathan listen to me…" Ryan started

"NO! you knew I was having trouble!"

"You know damn well that you're a stubborn fuck when you're having trouble thinking on the right thing to do and so do I! I knew giving you time to think and then approaching you would be best." Ryan replied

Nathan sighed at that

"This way you would have thought on what to do or would be ready to listen to advice on what to do." Ryan replied

Nathan sat down as he sighed

Ryan did the same

"Now…we gonna tell Karen?" Ryan asked

"She's gonna be madder than a Mother fucker." Nathan replied

"I just hope tomorrow's not her time of the month." Ryan replied then as he patted Nathan's leg he felt thunder shocks surging through them

Ryan brushed it off as he pulled Nathan up and they went upstairs

He pushed Nathan all the way to his room and as they stripped

Nathan was hairless…save a light dusting under his pits and at the base of his cock…he was completely smooth and a nice perfect hairless ass and ballsack…Ryan he had an athletic build, hairy pits, arms legs and crotch…everything else was smooth as he had an 8" cock

They both got into bed as Nathan fell into a troubled sleep


	2. The rage of two mothers

Come morning Nathan woke up holding Ryan in his arms as they both woke up

Ryan rolled over as he looked at Nathan

"Trouble sleeping?" Ryan asked as Nathan nodded

"I don't mind." Ryan replied as Nathan smiled

Ryan got up as he said "And I love that nipple ring of yours."

Nathan grinned at that as he sat up

He saw Ryan walking towards a door then stopped

"Are you coming?" Ryan asked as he went in

Nathan walked in as well and saw the Master bathroom was well designed…he felt heat on the floor as he sighed

Ryan turned around as he grinned

"I know You're not the only one who hates cold tiles first thing in the morning." Ryan replied smiling as he opened the shower door

Nathan just then was having a hot insane fantasy about him and Ryan having passionate lovemaking in a hotel room

He had trouble pushing it to the back of his mind

He soon heard the shower turn on and had a problem as he saw Ryan lathering up

Right then he didn't know whether to fuck him in the shower or in the bed after he finishes it

Nathan then got in the shower as Ryan handed him the body wash

"Since when did Irish spring come in body wash style?" Nathan asked

"Last month." Ryan replied as Nathan nodded then he looked at Ryan as he took some and then Ryan gasped slightly as he felt Nathan's hands on his back getting his back and as he was going on his cock was getting harder and harder going to it's full 9.5 thick inches

He kept thinking of anything that could get him soft, Peyton, Brooke, Lucas, Keith, Cooper, Dan, Karen, His mom even but to no avail he even used his fallback image of Whitey in a speedo

_THAT worked_

Nathan let out a silent convulsing groan at that as he shook his head

When he finished he then felt Ryan's hands on his and then felt Ryan playing with his hole as he let out a moan of pleasure

'He's teasing me!' Nathan thought

They finished their shower as Nathan took out a cache of clothes he had from when he stayed there and got dressed

They dressed in front of each other…besides Nathan was hung and Ryan did not mind the lovely image Nathan was giving him

Ryan grabbed his wallet, his Treo from the charger and then went down

"Wait…" Nathan replied as Ryan looked at him

"You're not gonna make your bed up?" Nathan asked

"Why make your bed up when you're just going to get back in it later?" Ryan asked

Nathan shrugged at that logic as they went downstairs

Ryan walked into the Kitchen as the scent of White Russian assaulted his nose

He grinned Mischievously at that then he walked over and grabbed two coffee cups

"Why am I smelling White Russian?" Nathan asked as he saw Ryan pouring two cups

Ryan set one down as he playfully sipped it

"You want me to tell you the truth?" Ryan asked

"Please." Nathan agreed

"Gourmet flavored coffee." Ryan replied as he handed Nathan his cup

He took a sip

"You taste the alcohol?"

Nathan shook his head

"No…" He replied

"Yeah that was my last bag of it…and I ran out…I guess I'll have to break open the Butterfinger flavored coffee" Ryan replied as Nathan doubletaked

"Excuse me? Butterfinger Flavored coffee?" Nathan asked not hearing correctly

"That's right." Ryan replied

After their coffee they went out as Ryan looked at his cars

The 67' Impala in black, the 65' mustang, the 2003 Mustang, the Escalade in Blue Chip, the 2002 Navigator in Red and the Ducati bike

Ryan rubbed his hand through his goatee

"What?" Nathan asked

"Can't decide on which car to take." Ryan replied then he pulled out the keys to the Impala as they got in and Ryan started her up and pulled off

When they got to Karen's place they pulled up and then they went inside as Lucas greeted them

They saw Karen

"Hey Luke…mind going into your room." Ryan replied

Luke knew Ryan as well…and he heard that tone that pretty much told him to get his ass into his room as he went with no arguments

Karen frowned then Ryan put the tape player into her hand

She pressed Play and she heard the same conversation

Nathan was wincing behind Ryan as he was preparing for the worst

When it was over she stopped it

"When was this recorded?"

"This morning" Ryan lied

Nathan stood up as Karen had a calm look on her face

"Ry?" Nathan asked

"You don't want to know." Ryan replied calmly

Karen calmly walked out of the house as Ryan walked into Lucas's room

"Pack your bag to last two weeks…you're crashing at my place." Ryan replied

Lucas frowned but did what Ryan asked

"What's going on?" Lucas asked

"Later." Ryan replied

When Lucas finished they headed out to the Impala as they got in

Ryan headed out and then stopped at a Café as they all got something to eat and headed for school

"You'll tell me what's going on later right?" Lucas asked

"Yeah." Ryan replied

_Dan's house_

Karen was pounding on the door till Deb answered it pissed

Karen played the tape back for Deb and she was no longer pissed at Karen

Dan was in the kitchen as he heard

"DANIEL JOSHUA SCOTT!"

He spewed his coffee as he saw Deb and Karen storming into the Kitchen and INSTANTLY giving him their "Looks"

"You're trying to pressure our son into killing Karen's son!?" Deb yelled

"How the fuck you find out?" Dan asked as Deb's eyes went wide

"That's why Nathan's having trouble sleeping…you kept telling it to Nathan over and over again!" Deb replied

Dan spit at her and she held her hand as it landed in her hand then she bitch slapped him

Then Karen followed Deb upstairs with the scissors

She took out ALL of Dan's pants and boxers then she cut the ass out of the pants and the crotch out of the boxers then they tossed his clothes into the pool as Dan bolted out and saw his clothes landing in the pool

He was ranting and raving as Deb and Karen walked out with bottles of Bleach as they dumped it onto Dan's clothes as he was ranting and raving

"You even try to kill Lucas and if you're not arrested I'll make your life a living hell!" Deb and Karen stated at the same time


	3. Justifiable Homicide by Lucas Scott

Later on Lucas and the others were doing practice in the Gym

To say that Lucas wasn't pissed was an UNDERSTATEMENT They were in the shower as Lucas definitely had hairy pubes, his cock was hairy and so was his balls and most likely he had an hairy ass but his cock head was big despite him being eight inches

"You mean that shithead is planning on killing me?" Lucas asked softly yet pissed

Nathan and Ryan nodded

"Yeah…he wants you out of the way of Nathan's chances with the basketball scouts." Ryan replied

Lucas chuckled darkly at that

"Let that bastard try anything…I'll handle him." Lucas replied

Although Nathan and Ryan should be worried about what Lucas is planning…that tone however got our cocks bouncing up and down at that

They were in the Gym as Dan came in with Twenty guys and they circled Lucas

"Let me through Dan."

Dan sneered

"Not this time Lucas."

"You're going to lose resources Dan."

"Can't be helped…but I don't think you're going to make it out of this Gym alive." Dan replied

"Watch me." Lucas whispered

They all pulled their guns out slowly and Lucas was waiting for them then he heard his chance

The blonde Asian guy behind Lucas pulled the trigger as the Ravens tried to get in but were blocked

Lucas turned his head to look behind as the bullet missed his nose by two inches, yet Dan screamed as the bullet hit him dead center, he fell back and as a reflex he fired his gun straight up.

Lucas had his right arm up at an angle as the others started it; he was just avoiding and ducking the bullets then as he was crouched down, he spun around twice as more were being taken out. He stood up as his hands were up as if he was being held up and he spun around three times as he missed getting hit. Then he looked to his left as he angled his arms to a certain way as more avoided him then he did it again as he kept moving and forcing them to take out each other.

He leaned back twice as if he was going to do a back flip then he flipped his upper body forward as he spun around again still avoiding them. Then he did the angle thing again with his arms as seven bullets missed him then he spun away as two more killed themselves leaving less, he then moved his arms one way as he crouched down still missing the bullets by inches now. Then as he stood up he thrusted his right arm out and amazingly still didn't get hit by the bullets whizzing around him then he slid to the side as he crouched down and the remaining seven moved in close and fired hitting themselves as they all fell down into a large circle.

He stood up slowly as he sighed at that

Nathan and Co. couldn't believe that Lucas avoided and missed getting hit so many times and still forced them to kill each other

He looked at Dan as he smirked

He also felt his bladder telling him, Time to empty the dragon

Lucas smirked as he slid his basketball shorts down and pulled out his cock

He opened Dan's mouth as he grinned and then filed up Dan's mouth with his piss and when he finished he slid them back up

He grinned as he threw his hands up in the air

"SO long Dan!" Lucas replied smiling

He walked up to them as he patted Nathan and Ryan on their shoulders

"I'm fine." Lucas replied

"Yeah…but the gym got bullet holes!" Nathan replied

"Sorry about that" Lucas replied


	4. Camcorders get Nathan Horny 1

This part is in Ryan's POV

The Police came and questioned the Ravens and Lucas, Nathan and Ryan revealed that Dan was planning on killing Lucas

CSI had a field day in trying to recreate the movements Lucas did with laser sights to match the trajectories

Ryan and Nathan were at his Impala both in the back seat

"Hey Nathan…I need your advice on camcorders." I replied

"Sure, what makes you think I'm an expert on camcorders?" Nathan asked with a smile

I looked at him with a smile

"You use them for home videos of the private nature." I replied

Nathan's eyebrows went up at that

"Oh…I got one with a DV tape system…" Nathan replied

"I'm thinking about that or something where if I'm horny enough I just want to press a button and it starts to record."

"DV." Nathan replied nodding

"Will I be able to watch it on a VCR if I want to?"

"I think so…I think you'll need an adapter for it." Nathan replied

When we got there I explained what I was looking for and I easily got it and the adapter for the VHS

Nathan and I were looking at the camcorders then I grinned covertly as I took one of the camcorders and I used it on Nathan as he looked at me

"What?" Nathan asked

I had the feeling he was getting hard and horny

That and how he kept trying not to smile

"What are you doing?"

"Just…seeing something." I replied innocently

Nathan rose his eyebrows

He walked up to me as I moved it away

I saw it in his eyes…He was horny…he wanted me…and I him.

There was something about Nathan…I couldn't put my finger on it…and right now I didn't want to understand why I was falling for Nathan…All I wanted was him…and either on his bed or on mine…

I think he knew I was getting horny…that and I clipped him and dragged him while holding his leg and running while holding down

"HEY! Come on! Let me up!" Nathan stated

I yanked him up as we got to the register

I moved the cashier out of the way, scanned the camcorder and the tapes and the tripod, swiped my card, signed it then I bagged it and we walked out…Okay bolted out

We got to the Impala as we got in, I started it up and I floored it

She definitely could handle drifting around corners

"You know how nosy the people of Tree Hill are." Nathan started

"You know I can handle myself." I replied as he nodded

When we got to my place the FEDEX Truck was there as we bolted out with the gear

I tossed Nathan the keys as he caught it and went inside

I signed the board and I saw it was the package I ordered

I went in as I opened it and I found Nathan in my bedroom topless

My phone rang as I saw the CID show the school

I grabbed it then I picked up the call and quickly ended it as I then left it off the hook and tossed it underneath the bed.

Nathan was setting up his camcorder on the tripod

"I see we brought ours." I replied as he looked at me and grinned

"I had a hunch so I kept mine here." He replied as I nodded

"huh" I replied

I continued to look through the box as Nathan walked to see it

He whistled low and long at it

"Wow." He replied as I grinned

"I have a mind so dirty not even Madonna or Heidi Fleiss could top it." I replied


	5. Camcorders get Nathan Horny 2

3rd POV…I forgot where…I was too turned on writing this…RYAN!

Nathan looked at me and then he eased me against the door as we were passionately tongue kissing and his lips were so soft they were driving me crazy as were his hands…even as we were kissing I could feel them exploring my body…I felt his hands unbutton my shirt and then I felt it fall down my arms

He had his hands on my tank as he grabbed it with both fists and he broke the kiss to start licking on my neck

"This is a custom tank that I had done…don't even THINK about ripping it apart." I moaned out as I felt Nathan's fists unclench and then pull the shirt up

We broke apart for me to toss it and then resume it

I felt his hands on my pants pulling me to the bed

He saw my hands blindly looking for something then he saw me found it

I grabbed it and then after a few button presses we heard _"I'll Be_" playing

Nathan chuckled at that

Then my hands traveled down his body, feeling every muscle in his back and sides as I reach Nathan's pants

He looked at me as he was breathless

"You're fucking incredible." I whispered as he replied by kissing my hands and let his mouth roam over my body as the passionate kiss was so getting me more turned on than a left hand turn downtown to the red light district

I made my way down to his pants as I undid them slowly and then I slid down his pants to see his tented boxers

I fondled them as he groaned at that

"I can't believe I haven't broken up with Peyton yet." Nathan admitted

I glanced up at him

"I will believe me." He replied as I nodded

I saw his cock and I groaned

A hard, thick and delicious 9.5 inch cock

I didn't know how to start it…Okay I'm lying through my teeth I started on the underside of the shaft and worked my way to the head of his cock.

I licked around the head and down the sides and top before hearing his passionate moan at that

"Oh god Ryan…that feels so good." Nathan moaned out

I grinned

"You found someone with a no gag reflex Baby."

Nathan couldn't even fully process it before he saw me take his entire cock to his pubes and he convulsed while falling onto the bed and I followed still with my mouth at his pubes

Nathan moved the camera as he hit the record button, opened the view finder and then rotated the screen

I was so bobbing up and down REAL slow on his cock then I grinned as I pulled all the way up and he was panting

"Be back." I replied with a grin

I set it for repeat as I walked out

I came back two minutes later holding a squeeze bottle as Nathan frowned

I leaned over

"Open." I replied as I squirted some of it into his mouth then he tasted it

He then realized what I was gonna do as I drizzled the French Vanilla coffee syrup onto Nathan's cock

SO matched up with how he tasted perfect compliment then I took his cock back into my mouth as he groaned and convulsed

His hands grabbed the sheets as he moaned in shock at that

Something totally unexpected then he saw me pull out the can of whipped cream as he groaned

"How dirty is your mind?" Nathan moaned out

I looked up with a smile

"More dirty than your mind could ever be when it comes to the sack." I whispered then I continued

I pulled back as I smiled "Damn you're huge." I replied while licking his cock

Nathan pulled me up as we kissed passionately and intensely

Nathan's cell went off as he handed it to me and I tossed it into the Jacuzzi tub…the bathroom door was still open then Nathan moved the Camera over some till it was perfect and then he started to do the same thing to me as I groaned out big time.

He was apparently watching and remembering what I did as I felt two lubed fingers fondle my hole

He then took it one step further…I felt his tongue on my hole as I could NOT believe it

I've never been eaten out before and yet… I may have slipped and said "Eat me as if your life depended on it"

I heard Nathan's chuckle then I felt his wicked tongue go to work as I groaned, moaned and was thrashing around on the bed as I was moaning

My eyes were fluttering

I couldn't even breathe….and when he finished eating me out

It was like I was perfectly still:

For seven minutes

THAT worried Nathan till he heard me sing "Heaven…I'm in Heaven"

He smiled at that then covered my lips with his own as I wrapped my legs around his waist

"You're a virgin aren't you?" Nathan asked as I nodded

"Remember when you were a little weirded out about getting tested and I went with you?" Nathan asked

I nodded

"I got our results back…Clean all across the board." Nathan replied

I grinned

"Exceptional news." I replied as he grinned back

He moved me up onto the pillows and then zoomed in more

"You sure?" Nathan asked

"Ask me that again…" I started

"Never mind!" he replied

Nathan WANTED to do this but the only one putting pressure on him was himself.

He took a breath and all the tension in his body went away He smile softly as he saw the passion in Ryan's eyes as he crouched down

"Nathan…please" Ryan half moaned and panted at the same time, Nathan looked at Ryan while never stopping his ministrations.

Ryan had raised himself to see Nathan, and he had to hold back the orgasm he felt building...Nathan knew he had tortured Ryan enough as he had a boost to his confidence.

He took Ryan slowly into his mouth as he blew softly on the tip of Ryan's cock making him shiver before allowing the tip of his tongue to brush against the swollen head, and lick away the precum that was streaming out

"Nathan." Ryan moaned out Nathan smiled as he heard Ryan moan out his first name and not his nickname then he took Ryan into his mouth Ryan came close as he saw his cock sliding in and out of Nathan's mouth making him moan every time

'Oh yeah' He thought 'We definitely love the same things.' Nathan looked up while blowing Ryan and their eyes met again.

Nathan's desire was too much for Ryan as his body tightened fiercely and erupted while he came screaming, Nathan had sensed the change in Ryan as he pulled back slightly, he felt Ryan's entire body tense up while he shot his load Nathan swallowed greedily not wanting to waste a singe drop, when he finished Nathan pulled a sweaty Ryan into his arms as he kissed Ryan's sweaty forehead while holding his still shaking body.

Ryan pulled him closer as he was unable to speak due to his erratic breathing and disappearing voice after that mind blowing orgasm.

They lay entwined together as they recovered in each others arms, finding comfort and solace in the embrace.

Neither spoke; content in the comfortable silence, but they did not need words to convey their feelings.

Even as they lay there their hands wondered, slowly meandering over each others bodies, mapping them for future reference.

Gentle hands moved across chests, along thighs and up and down spines; discovering all the sensitive points and reveling in the responses they received, even as their hands discovered the physical, their minds completed the mental connection. They stared into each others eyes, never breaking eye contact as they watched each other in the moonlight.

They needed no words, their every emotion was visible in their expressions, and each could see the same depth of emotion reflected in the face of the other.

Here, in this place of serenity and bliss, time had no meaning for these two lovers.

Everything else faded, to them the only thing that existed was each others touch, the warmth rising from their skin, and the knowledge that they had finally found the one thing they had been searching for their entire lives, a complete, all encompassing, unconditional love.

Their hands became more active, beginning to actively search out those newly discovered hot spots, as they wordlessly assented to move their love up to the next level.

Each felt the others passion for each other grow…and now, with all the tension and worries melted away, they were free to please each other as each committed to the other fully.

The passion continued to build, hands never stopping, kisses never ending, as their desire increased eventually Nathan rolled onto his back, pulling Ryan on top of him, whilst never breaking the kiss.

Here, in this position, their cocks were trapped between them, and they both moaned as they felt the increase in pressure, Nathan began to move his pelvis, rubbing both their cocks in the process, increasing the friction Ryan broke their kiss as a low, throaty moan escaped from deep within, and he stared down at Nathan.

Nathan stared right back at him, a reassuring smile on his lips. He wanted this, more than he had ever wanted anything else in his life. He needed Ryan now, the sooner the better.

An unsure look flittered across Ryan's face. He knew what to do, in theory anyway, but he didn't know how he was going to do this without hurting Nathan in the process. He needed some lube, something to make this a little easier. To his surprise Nathan read his mind as he reached over to the bedside table and opened a drawer, removing a small tube of lube and handing it to Ryan.

Ryan looked at the tube in his hand, and then back at Nathan, a question in his eyes.

Nathan merely smiled and shrugged before pulling Ryan down for a soft kiss when they broke for air, Ryan began to move down Nathan's body, kissing and gently nipping at the soft skin as he placed himself between Nathan's legs.

Ryan gave Nathan's cock a quick lick, unable to resist the pre-cum that was beginning to gather there, before moving on to his destination.

Nathan drew his knees up in an attempt to give Ryan better access, and was rewarded with the feeling of Ryan's warm breath on his virgin hole. Ryan wasn't entirely satisfied by the position, so Ryan reached over and took one of the pillows from the top of the bed, before gently lifting Nathan's hips and sliding the pillow underneath them.

Satisfied he retook his position between Nathan's thighs, and began to kiss his way down Nathan's left thigh. As he got nearer to the crease of Nathan's thigh and hip, he began to lick and suck, and felt Nathan start to squirm. He had discovered this to be one of his most sensitive spots earlier, and he took pleasure in the moans that spilled from Nathan's lips in response to his teasing.

By the time he had worked his way down the other leg, until they were both ready to move on.Nathan shivered in anticipation as he heard Ryan opening the cap of the Bottle of Warming Lube and Massage oil

Nathan's whole body clenched momentarily at the invasion He grabbed Ryan's hand and held it there so Ryan moved to be on his knees to let him see Nathan's face

"It's okay…" Nathan whispered as Ryan smiled then Nathan started moaning as he felt the lube warming up his hole as he moaned more while feeling Ryan finger fuck him

"Ryan…" Moaned Nathan low, Breathy with a thick amount of need Nathan smiled as he felt Ryan push forward then Nathan's eyes scrunched up and a soft cry left his lips as the head of Ryan's cock penetrated inside making Ryan freeze…unwilling to cause more pain to Nathan. A moment later Nathan opened his eyes and looked at Ryan nodding slightly and urging him to go on Ryan resumed pushing going more softly now until he was fully inside.

Ryan closed his eyes reveling in the tight heat that was encompassing him again. He never felt anything like it in his life! It was amazing, it was unbelievable and indescribable. The sensations he was feeling was overwhelming and intense as they flooded his mind and body while he was getting used to it he knew damn well that Nathan was experiencing the same thing...so he forced himself to stay still as he held back his orgasm.

He nearly came again as he reentered with the sensation of Nathan's tight walls squeezing him again but he managed to hold it. He needed this pause as much as Nathan did.

It gave them both a chance to adjust to the new feelings and sensations before they went any further. Nathan didn't need to bite back a scream as he felt Ryan enter him again…he got used to it the first time and again right now.

Two minutes after the pain left Nathan started to feel the fullness along with a throb; beneath that he felt Ryan's love and his pleasure and it left him wanting more but Ryan refused to move until Nathan let him know that he was ready

Ryan felt Nathan's feet pushing him as he nodded: If Ryan thought it was good before then now it's nirvana. Nathan's walls spasmed around him as he gently pulled out before pushing back in. He started off slowly, gently. He could clearly see his boyfriend in pain still but then he moaned as his pleasure increased as Ryan continued Nathan shifted his legs so that they were around his waist."God, Ry…do that again." Nathan begged holding him tighter and rocking against him increasing the pleasure as Ryan lowered himself onto Nathan allowing him to push harder and faster knowing without being told that it's what Nathan wanted.

Their mouths were in battle as were their tongues in each others mouths. Nathan soon found himself being stimulated and enjoying a delicious pressure.

He unconsciously clenched around Ryan squeezing Ryan more…It took two hours as Ryan knew it "Nate…I can't hold it…I can't…I'm gonna cum…Cum with me…now…now!!!" moaned Ryan before he buried his cock deep into Nathan ramming into his prostate as he felt Ryan's cum shoot out inside him, Nathan moaned loudly as he came at the same time.

Ryan pulled out of Nathan then collapsed on top of him as they fell into a deep sleep

Nathan woke up at three in the morning and was momentarily disoriented as Ryan moved in his arms and pulled him closer. Then his mind showed him the memories. Then he smiled while holding onto Ryan more.

Nathan would worry about the others knowing and their reaction later…they weren't important at that moment.

Ryan woke up as he looked into Nathan's eyes but each one knew that they couldn't turn back now. They were in love and together…that's all that mattered to them.

Ryan sensed that Nathan was more afraid and scared of losing him than he was of everyone else's opinions.

Ryan smiled as he realized that for Nathan, Ryan was the only person that mattered as his resolve stiffened."I love you…always will…Together forever…No regrets" replied Nathan "Forever…No Regrets." Ryan breathed softly before they started to gently kiss one another the kiss became deeper and more passionate as they allowed the depth of their feelings for each other is shown.

Hands began to wonder again as their passion re-ignited in an instant.Ryan felt Nathan's hand move to the curve of his ass then slid it down further resting in one of Ryan's cheeks as he cupped and gently squeezed it then Nathan's other hand joined him.

Another moan fell from Ryan's lips as he felt Nathan's fingers pull his perfect cheeks and search out his virgin hole. Ryan felt Nathan teasing and rubbing it Nathan knew damn well that Ryan wanted more, needed more. He needed to feel what Nathan had felt before. Needed to know what it felt like…to allow yourself to be invaded and to give his virginity to Nathan and he needed it now

"Nathan…please." Ryan whispered so softly Nathan eased Ryan onto his back then used the pillow so it was underneath his hips and Nathan between his thighs.Nathan grabbed the bottle of lube as he smiled

"Damn Ryan…you're fucking beautiful…you have no idea how sexy you are lying there like that."

"…Nathan…Take me…Make me yours." Ryan moaned out Nathan smiled as Ryan arched when he felt Nathan's warm tongue on his hole "NATE!!!" Ryan screamed while Nathan kept quiet as he pulled his hips back down so he could continue

Nathan felt Ryan's hands in his hair ball into fists as He pulled Nathan up to him he came willingly and Ryan pulled him into a brutal kiss full of lust and want. He could taste himself on Nathan's tongue and he got turned on more

Nathan knew that Ryan was ready as he lubed up his hard cock "Do it." Replied Ryan softly. Nathan smiled as he ran his hands down Ryan's arms entwining their fingers in a Lover's knot.

He looked down at their joined hands then back at Ryan's face he leaned down and kissed softly"I love you." He whispered then he pushed.

Ryan bit his lip as he tried not to scream 'How the fuck did Nathan do this the first and second times?' he thought as Nathan was wondering the same thing as he struggled to stop he wanted this to last.

He needed time so he slowed down he pushed gently only allowing a small amount to Penetrate at a time; then he stopped and allowed Ryan to adjust before pushing again.

Nathan knew Ryan was tight…He didn't think that he was THIS tight but Nathan kept it up slowly until he was finally fully inside Ryan's tight entrance.

It felt amazing and he could feel Ryan's tight walls contracting around him "You okay?" Ryan couldn't find his voice so he nodded shakily

"Give it a minute…It'll hurt less. I won't move until you tell me." Nathan replied

"Shut up and kiss me." Ryan replied as Nathan was happy to oblige, few minutes later Nathan felt Ryan's hips beginning to move against him. Nathan began to move his hips slowly only making fractions till he built his rhythm till he was moving more fully inside of Ryan

Ryan broke the kiss and moaned when the pleasure overrode the pain and he begin to push back against Nathan increasing their pleasure as they moved together now, Nathan plunged deeper trying to find and excite Ryan's prostate…he knew how good it felt and he wanted Ryan to feel it. He pulled out and pushed in again and felt his cock push against something forcing Ryan to arch up off the bed moaning loudly confirmed it. Nathan smiled as he continued with purpose stroking Ryan's prostate with every stroke

Nathan kept it up then Ryan was forced to break the kiss to scream Nathan's name It had never been so good so new and Nathan knew it! He moaned out Ryan's name and hoped to bring him with Nathan then Ryan pushed against him hard as Nathan went deeper in Ryan than he had before as they screamed out each others names as they came while riding the waves of their orgasmic high

For a long time the only sound in the house was their harsh breathing as they each tried to calm down from their beyond amazing climaxes. Their bodies were still shaking with aftershocks causing Nathan to moan softly as Ryan's walls continued to spasm around Nathan's now flaccid cock…they regained control of their breathing yet neither moved.

Nathan realized that he was sated after the most amazing night of lovemaking in his live. He smiled as he realized that's what they did. It wasn't fucking or banging or just simply screwing around or sex, this was something more beautiful… It felt like their souls had merged and become one, their hearts had changed and begun to beat the same rhythm, and something within them had shifted and changed, making them complete.

It was as if they had each left a piece of their soul with the other, trusting them to guard it and keep it safe from harm, and Nathan knew as long as they did they would always have this sense of peace and contentment Nathan started to pull out when Ryan moaned as he froze

"I don't want you to move. I'm fine."

"But I'm too heavy."

"No. you're perfect." Ryan replied as he kissed him

"I love you Nathan."

"I love you too Ry" He replied as Ryan grinned "What?" Nathan asked confused"You know other than my mom… you are the only person who I let get away with calling me by that name. Wanna know why?" He asked

Ryan moved closer to Nathan's ear lobe as he said "because… you… make… it… sound… sooo… sexy.' He whispered, in between kissing and licking at Nathan's ear

Soon Nathan groaned in pleasure as he knew what Ryan was doing and he was a little surprised as he glanced at the clock 5:45

'Apparently that saying 'Tempus Fugit when you're having fun' was more truer than I ever thought possible." Nathan thought

He thought that they were done for the night but Ryan had other Ideas.

Then Nathan eased Ryan back as he pulled out of him

"It's okay…I wanted to try something else." Nathan replied then rolled onto his back"C'mere sexy." Nathan said insanely seductively

"What are you up to?" Ryan asked

"C'mere and I'll show you." Ryan moaned as he heard Nathan's voice dropped to a low and gravely whisper…

'How the hell can I deny him when used THAT voice' Ryan thought as he crawled over After Nathan had helped get Ryan in position He felt Nathan's cock lined up with his hole Nathan put his hands on his hips and helped Ryan stand as he felt Ryan's hands on his cock and lining himself up with it and slowly and gently lowering himself back down impaling himself as they moaned at the initial penetration but those moans were pleasure

Ryan slowly moved downwards and he could feel Nathan's hands holding him steady as Nathan was content to allow Ryan to set the pace…his hands merely helping him to keep him from losing his balance or moving down too fast.

He sat down and felt Nathan penetrate him fully as Ryan realized that in this position Nathan was touching his prostate without even moving "Feel good Babe?" Nathan asked already knowing the answer by the look of unimaginable pleasure on Ryan's face

He brought his hands down and ran them over Nathan's smooth chest caressing the heated skin and paying close attention to Nathan's light nipples and more attention to the one with the nipple ring as he arched and moaned into the touch then Nathan felt Ryan start to ride him as they were moaning

This fast rhythm wouldn't last long; Ryan was insanely close as Nathan's cock was pounding into his prostate sending him spiraling into pleasure and just when Ryan didn't think it could get any better Nathan lifted up his hips as Ryan brought his down making Ryan scream in pleasure

Ryan needed to feel Nathan against him to hold him as he came so he put his hands on Nathan's shoulders and tried to pull him up to him just as Nathan realized what Ryan wanted as he wrapped his arms around Ryan's waist and pulled himself up. He brought his lips to Ryan's as they were in a fiery tongue kiss as they frantically tried to reach their peaks…Nathan was there: two more thrusts as he arched into Ryan his hips off of the bed as he shot his load inside Ryan.

Ryan came simultaneously the combination of sensations too much for him as they collapsed physically exhausted from their lovemaking. Nathan slowly and carefully pulled out of Ryan as he rolled them both to their sides facing one another and moaned at the loss of contact.

They moved as close to each other as they could and their lips met in another kiss. This time gentle and loving... They continued to kiss as they held each other through the night

Ryan opened his eyes and found Nathan looking back at him lips swollen and red. Eyes glassy from their exploits, A fine sheen of sweat coating his skin making him appear more beautiful in the moonlight and Ryan knew that this was IT.

This was how life was meant to be. Him and Nathan in each others arms forever He smiled at Nathan who smiled back at him before pulling Ryan into his arms.

They lay their together arms wrapped around each other legs tangled together and watched as the dawn began to break and the sunlight crept into the room bathing the lovers in a golden glow. Ryan and Nathan fell asleep each falling into a dreamland filled with images of the other

It was going to be a beautiful day, the perfect start to a new beginning for the two of them. They were already asleep


	6. Brother Love making

Later on…

Nathan labeled the DVD as he got it to successfully burn to Disc

"I thought you got the DV one?" I asked

"The battery from mine was compatible with yours so I quickly set it up and then it's finalizing it." Nathan replied

"Sweet." I replied then I remembered as he saw me scramble to the other side of the bed and I leaned over it

I grabbed the phone…by use of Nathan's boxers and I yanked it over

I grabbed it and I put it onto the base

"The phone's been off the hook since last night?" Nathan asked smiling as I nodded

"Your Cell's in the Jacuzzi tub." I replied as he walked over and picked it up

Nathan was listening to his messages

"I got thirty messages the majority of them from my mom and the rest from Lucas." Nathan replied

"Come back to bed Big guy…worry about returning their calls later." I replied as he grinned

He got back in bed as he felt Ryan lay his head down on the pec that doesn't have the nipple ring on it

"Baby." I replied

"Mm?" Nathan asked

"You do realize that today is a Saturday right?"

"Yeah."

"Break up with her." I replied

Nathan smiled

"What's in it for me?" he asked playfully

"You saw the box of dildos that I ordered along with the bottles of edible lube and edible boxers right?" I hinted

Nathan bolted up as he LUNGED to get dressed

I soon heard the Impala starting up and flooring it out of there as I grinned

I got up and I grabbed the dildo that was named "The Tank"

I took it out of the box as I lubed it up then I grinned at the camcorder

Nathan was Hauling ass as he powerslided at Peyton's house

He went inside

He found her in her room as she looked at him

"Peyton it's over for us…I'm sleeping with someone else Bye!" Nathan replied as he bolted

Peyton doubletaked at that then just as she got up she heard an Impala start up and then heard it floor out of there

He was driving back when he saw Lucas flagging him down and he groaned as he stopped hard

Lucas jogged over as Nathan rolled the window down

"WHAT!?" Nathan asked

"You're in a bitchy mood."

"I'm horny what the fuck you want?" Nathan asked

"Where's Ryan?" Lucas asked

"Waiting on me! And most likely using the dildos he ordered!"

"About that…"

"Don't care just get your ass in." Nathan replied

Lucas got in and was closing the door as Nathan burned rubber out of there

It took him an hour to get back and when he did he ran in and found me passed out, with a dildo inside me, cum on my body and Nathan saw the tape going as he stopped it then he rewound it while he and Lucas watched

They couldn't believe I was riding it

"How big is that?" Lucas asked

"I don't know but definitely bigger than me." Nathan replied

Lucas walked over as he pulled it out slowly and heard me moan and convulse

When it was out Nathan licked it tasting my incredible ass even with the lube

Nathan and Lucas didn't realize they were jacking each other off while watching the tape of me riding the dildo and moaning out Nathan's name

They saw me have a look of sheer passion

"Luke...how the hell did you do that?" Nathan asked

Luke knew what he was talking about

"Made a friend online who knew of a very ancient martial Arts style…taught it to me…" Lucas replied

Nathan nodded

"Keep stroking." Nathan added as Lucas grinned

"You're hiding something." Nathan replied

"Mom doesn't know I have Telekinesis." Lucas replied in a orgasmic moan

Nathan held Lucas up as he continued to jack his brother off

"Oh god! Nate! Keep going!" Lucas moaned out

"So you slowed down the bullets with your telekinesis." Nathan whispered into Lucas's ear as Lucas nodded while moaning and leaning more into Nathan's arms

"Oh god! I'm fucking cumming!" Lucas moaned as Nathan smiled and watched his brother shoot his load

"Damn your cock head is thick." Nathan commented in a moan as he jacked himself off as well

Lucas was convulsing as Nathan got some of Lucas's load in his hand as he let Lucas taste it then he tasted it as well

"Pretty sweet bro." Nathan whispered then kissed Lucas on his cheek

Nathan groaned as he saw me sat up with a smile

I moved over as I grabbed Nathan's cock and I blew him off as he leaned his head back and let it happen the rest of the way

He saw me gesture to him to face fuck me

Nathan started to do it slow as he built up speed and he was moaning and then I felt it as he slammed it home and groaned

I pulled back as I let Lucas see how much cum Nathan shoots

Lucas groaned at that then when Nathan finished I pulled him into a tongue kiss that was of little surprise to him then I pulled back

"So..." I asked

"Can I…" Lucas asked

"I kinda got this kink…I LOVE seeing two brothers get it on and I'm definitely going to be in this relationship." I replied grinning

Nathan looked at Lucas who looked back at him

"Ever heard of trimming those pubes?" I asked

"I like em' Hairy." Lucas replied

I nodded

"So…which one of you is going to pop my virginity?" Lucas asked

"Nathan will." I replied smiling

"I will?" Nathan asked

"You jacked your brother off and jacked him even while he was shooting and He jacked you off and I finished you off with my mouth." I replied

"Okay…" Nathan replied

I pulled him close as he looked at me

"Think of it like this cowboy: Lucas is the state champ trophy…How bad do you want it?" I asked

Nathan smirked at that

"(While pointing at me) You're devious…I like that." Nathan replied

Nathan then pulled Lucas into a tongue searing, mouth watering, mind numbing passionate tongue kiss and Lucas just ate it up as he groaned

He really groaned more as he felt me eating him out…hell he was a virgin at being rimmed

Nathan pulled back to moan out "How's his ass taste?"

"Irish spring…with a little musk." I replied

"Get that ass prepped for me baby." Nathan moaned out

I kept going then when I finished I pulled back as I grabbed the camcorder and I put in a new tape

I took it off the Tripod

And I was watching the viewfinder as Nathan eased Lucas onto the bed and then he lubed up his cock some more

"It's gonna hurt man…I am big." Nathan whispered

"I don't care if it's wrong…I always wanted to…I just kept it to myself" Lucas whispered

"No more." Nathan admitted

I was watching and filming Nathan slowly entering Lucas as he arched back to give off a moan of pleasure as Nathan slid in slowly balls deep

Nathan groaned as he felt Lucas's tight virgin ass wrapped around his cock

He had to control himself…here he was taking his second virginity within a week first it was Ryan and now his brother…since they're crossing that ultimate border screw the brother part, his lover...yeah that sounds much better.

Nathan kept going as I climbed up onto the bed to get the money shot and I definitely saw it, Nathan's cock sliding inside Lucas's hairy ass and seeing Nathan fondle his brother's cock and balls

Nathan kept sliding it in and out real slow as Lucas groaned and moaned

"Let me know if it's too much for you." Nathan replied

"Fucking good!" Lucas moaned out as he looked at me

"You're taping it?" Lucas moaned out

"If we're making a home movie, you think we're not going to tape it?" I asked

Lucas just rolled his eyes at that

Then he convulsed as Nathan's cock found his prostate and he groaned at that…I smiled knowing that type of groan

It was his body's way of telling us that the pleasure had SO started to go uphill

Nathan grinned as well as he started to slide in more faster then Nathan pulled out of Lucas as I hopped down

"Luke…suck that cock of his." I replied as Lucas was hesitant at first and then after he got used to the taste he really started to show his blow job skills

"Let me guess…you sucked off Skills, Fergie and Junk." I replied

Lucas looked at me

"(Muffled) How'd you guess?"

"I didn't need to…you were blowing them on the River court…or in the locker room" I replied

Nathan's eyebrows rose up

He pulled his cock out as Lucas definitely had that Cocksucker look on his face

"You actually blew the others?" Nathan asked as Lucas nodded

"Yeah…" Lucas agreed

Nathan got on his back as I knew that look of his

I set the camcorder back onto its Tripod and then Lucas continued his blow job

Nathan fingered me over as he wanted my ass and I gave it to him

I straddled his face as I moaned and groaned while Feeling that wicked tongue of Nathan eating me out and rimming me fucking good

Lucas then got back onto Nathan's cock as we were looking at each other

I helped him learn how to ride and soon he was getting the hang of it as Nathan's hips were following along

Lucas kept riding Nathan as he was moaning then he pulled me forward as we were kissing passionately

Nathan then pulled me off of his mouth as he smiled

He pulled me closer as he whispered what he wanted me to do and I grinned

Lucas leaned down more as he wanted to kiss Nathan who happily complied then I lubed my cock more as I waited then I saw Nathan's thumbs up signal

Lucas felt me sliding into his ass as he moaned and his eyebrows went wide

"Mmph! Oh god! Oh FUCK!" Lucas moaned out as he felt two cocks inside him enjoying his ass

"Oh shit! SHIT!" Lucas moaned out as he was trying to hold on now

We grinned at that

"Ohh FUCK!" Lucas gutturally groaned out ten minutes later and I felt his ass stretching more…Okay ripping more and I didn't see any blood which was a very good sign

His ass kept taking the punishment as he was soon moaning out "Fuck me! Fuck me!"

Nathan grinned as we kept going and I leaned forward to nibble and give love bites to Lucas's ear and neck… Hell Even Nathan joined in on giving Lucas hickeys

"Come on guys! Not the hickeys!" Lucas moaned out

Lucas heard softly in his ear "Who said anything about visible Hickeys and love bites?"

For me it was intense…feeling Nathan's cock inside Lucas's ass along with mine

We were definitely groaning and moaning at that in disbelief and when we got rocked by the orgasm… WE…GOT…ROCKED by it

I had to pull out to keep from shooting…then I grinned as Nathan rolled himself and Lucas over

Nathan suddenly moaned as he felt me inside him

"Oh fuck!" he replied as I grinned

"Just bounce between us baby." I moaned out

Nathan was definitely bouncing

Every time he pulled back from Lucas, he pushed himself more on my cock, when he pulled from me he thrusted more inside Lucas as he groaned

I kept going and then he felt my hands on his nipples as he groaned and I was just softly tweaking them and flicking them…He moved one of his arms to behind me as he wanted to kiss me and I let him while he was bouncing between us

Nathan was moaning and groaning

"Do what you did when you were trying to get soft in the shower." I replied

Nathan quickly thought about it and he felt himself get half hard and he grinned as he continued bouncing between us

We were moaning and groaning and it felt SO fucking good…hell we lost track of the time…

An hour later we were all moaning

Lucas popped his load first as his ass kept clenching around Nathan's cock and he groaned making me moan as his ass tried to break my cock as he was having an intense orgasm and then he shot his load inside his brother

I kept going on as he was so sated then Lucas pulled off as they were kissing and I lifted up Nathan's legs and put them on my shoulder as I continued thrusting inside his ass

"Yeah…Fuck his ass! Bust his anal cherry!" Lucas moaned as I smiled

I kept going as Nathan was moaning and groaning then so did I

"Oh god! I'm gonna shoot again!" Nathan moaned as he grabbed his cock and furiously jacked off faster and faster

His ass was driving me CRAZY! Every time I turned around it couldn't decide from either being steel fucking tight to loose and that kept throwing me off as I convulsed

"It's okay baby!" Nathan moaned out

"Where do you want it?" I moaned out

"In me…" Nathan moaned out as I slammed it home a few more times hard then I just froze as I groaned while shooting my load inside him as he shot his load

I lowered my head real slow as I groaned out

"Ohh God!" I moaned out

I then pulled out of him as I went 69 and he blew me off

I pulled his legs up as I started to eat out his ass

Now his ass was unbelievably sweet before, but with my cum in there? OHH I wouldn't mind being prescribed "Eat Nathan's ass out for one hour once in the morning and once after basketball practice or a game"

Nathan heard the sounds you would make as if you were eating the batter of sweet potato soufflé

Slurp, lick, slurp, very long slurps, lapping away like crazy and Nathan's really groaning as he's spasming in disbelief

"OH FUCK!" Nathan moaned out as he couldn't believe it

I kept going

"DUDE! My ass will be here! It's not going anywhere!" Nathan moaned out

I looked up at him as I had a Cum goatee on top of my own goatee and I grinned

"Your ass is just so sweet baby…" I replied

He rose his left eye

"Why do I get the feeling I'll be on my back or having my legs up whenever you get in the mood to eat me out?" Nathan asked

"You could be shoved over the table, Over the Island counter, held up against a wall, on the couch, on your belly, On the Coffee table either on your back or on your belly…on the Lanai…on the table and chairs there…" I replied

"We live in Tree Hill… Home of the gossip hounds!" Nathan stated

I laughed at that

"I can handle gossip hounds…You moving in says that you're saving cash for college or for your ride." I replied

Lucas's cell went off as he answered it

"Yeah…why not?" Nathan agreed


	7. Dan's still alive

_Dan's still alive_

"OH GOD!" Lucas moaned out as I stopped the camcorder

"What babe?" Nathan asked

"Dan's still alive… the first bullet that hit him was ceramic…" Lucas replied

"Does he know about your Telekinesis?" I asked

"No." Lucas replied

"But he's wondering how the fuck you did that as is the Ravens" I replied

"Who cares?" Nathan asked

They saw me lean over as I grabbed the cordless phone and I made a widdle call

"Yes you can…It's Ryan…yeah…yep…yeah I got the munchies big time…Two Extra large Italian Meats Trio, One extra large Spicy Italian, and one Barbecue Chicken and Bacon, three two liters of Coke, Usual of wings, cheese sticks and I already have a "Sweet treat here" Yeah put it on my card…same numbers…thanks…" I hung up

I got out of bed as I grabbed my boxers

I put them on as I could feel Nathan smiling

I was whistling Havana (Rhythm Remix)

I looked at Nathan as I was starting it up then I turned around and walked out still whistling the song

"What's your last name?" Nathan asked

I walked back in as I held it up and they saw it and I grabbed a pair of my pants

They were the Arctic pants then after he finished he started on another one

He went downstairs and slid on the banister

He grabbed the FiOS remote then he pressed the power button as the TV, Set top box and the DVD/VCR combo

"Hey Nathan…I bought this house, my cars on my black card." I replied

Nathan and Lucas doubletaked

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET A BLACK CARD!?" Nathan and Lucas balked out

I grinned "You don't need to know." I replied

When the Pizza got there so did Peyton as I let them in

"What's up?" I asked

She saw Nathan here

"Nathan left me!" Peyton called out

"I know…he's sleeping with someone's wife." I replied calmly

"YOU LEFT ME FOR SOME CRYPT KEEPER IN HER FIFTIES!?"

"Twenty eight, size F Breasts, President of a Law Firm that imports diamonds on the weekends and the husband does not mind." I stated

Peyton sputtered

"SIZE F!? Back problem Ci-tay!" She replied

"We love it." Nathan replied smiling

"Oh Nate…you need a ride." I replied

"I have the Mustang my dad got me." Nathan replied

I turned around REAL slow and gave him a look

"Which I'm eagerly awaiting to get rid of." Nathan replied quickly

I turned around "P. Sawyer, feel up to driving Nathan and me to the Caddie dealer in town?" I asked

"You got money for a Caddie?" Peyton asked me

I smiled

"I may." I replied

We went there and when we got there Peyton went inside with us

"I'm interested in this year's Escalade top of the line, fully loaded on twenty two inch rims and the DVD navigation software and power fold seats." I replied

They looked at us then looked back

"And I'd like to charge it to my brand new Black Card I just got." I stated

OH they were beating the SHIT out of each other just to get to me then a HOT dealer that could have looked like Jensen except with the full grown beard got to us

"In Blue chip." I replied

"And it's for you?" he asked

I patted Nathan's shoulder

"Him" I replied smiling

"You want the V8 package too?"

"Yep." I replied

"We have one like that and I have the keys to it." He replied

"Good." I replied as Nathan filled it out then when he finished I signed it as well

"What's with the P?" Nathan asked

"Phoenix-Caleb …I go by Phoenix and I go by Caleb." I replied as he nodded

When Nathan finished I paid for it then we walked to it as we got in it and Nathan drove out

The windows were tinted which was SO a good thing

"Ever been blown while driving?" I asked

"No."

"First time for everything." I replied grinning

"What are you Horny all the time?" Nathan asked

"I didn't hear you complain." I replied

"I'm not complaining…I'm just interested in how horny you are." Nathan replied

"I'm a guy…I can get horny at the drop of a hat but there are certain times when I get horny" I replied as he nodded

"How much did you spend on this Escalade?" Nathan asked

I grabbed the wheel tightly as I said

"$67,225.00"

Nathan had to have been drinking a soda when he heard that

He spewed his soda at my face as my eyes were closed

"I was expecting that type of reaction."

"How much money do you have?" Nathan asked

I leaned up and whispered the amount and his eyes went WIIIIIDE and boy was his jaw hanging in shock

Nathan looked at me as we switched seats then I drove with one hand

"You have THAT MUCH cash!?" Nathan asked as I nodded

"And I work for the Government…IT related division." I replied as he nodded

"And how much do they pay you?" Nathan asked

"Two hundred grand a month." I replied

"And you got paid when?"

"Last month." I replied

"Plus you have your inheritance."

"Yeah…but I have a hidden business that you don't need to know yet." I replied smiling

"You work for the Government as an IT supervisor, you handle high school shit and you have a hidden business." Nathan replied as I nodded

"When are you gonna tell me?" He asked

"Patience grasshopper." I replied

We got to the DMV, registered it in Nathan's name, and the plates that came with it then I had it put on my insurance

"You can drive it if you want…they're faxing me an insurance notice saying that you're insured on my policy." I replied

Nathan was shaking his head

"What?" I asked as we got back in

He looked at me sitting in the driver side

"I got the feeling that Dan's going to try again." Nathan replied

I sighed

"Nathan…they trained me to handle weapons…I have high marks on every type of blade with an edge to things that can shoot a bullet" I replied

We were driving over to Nathan's place as he went inside

Hell I went in three minutes behind him


	8. The Arguing with Dan Scott Show

_Arguing with Dan_

I could hear arguing already

I leaned up against a wall and moved as I could see Dan there with his head wrapped in a bandage but they couldn't see me

Nathan was pissed off

"Dad what the fuck are you doing here?"

I saw Dan slug Nathan as I didn't want to expose myself too early

I felt where that Desert Eagle was as I pulled it out and softly took the safety off of it

I then also softly and silently attached TAC lights with a Lasersight ring around the light to the gun

I then held it in the Cop like way as I crouched down and moved over t the Island kitchen

I knew Nathan saw me out the corner of his eye as I had my back to the counter and I looked up hearing

"You didn't bring Lucas to me so I could kill him" Dan replied

"I'm not going to let you kill my brother dad." Nathan replied

Dan sneered

"You will…see you care about your mom…and your friend Ryan…either you bring Lucas over…Or I'll have fun with Ryan after I use GHB on a drink." He replied

Now was the time as I stood up and Nathan saw a laser site on his dad's carotid artery

Dan looked at me

"You're not going to do anything to me…One thing…His mother just went to Florence and Keith's staying over…"

Dan pulled out his gun and held it

"I have the Police captain and Lieutenant in my pocket…how are you going to take me down?" Dan asked

I grinned

"Conspiracy to commit murder in the first degree…that's at least a few years in Prison…considering your lack of a rap sheet…You may get a year to eighteen months behind prison…it would be enough for Deb to start to recover and have her on the path to recovery…why…even having a federal judge declare that you abandoned her…"

"She wouldn't!" Dan stated

"AND Nathan could also use this as a way to declare himself emancipated…" I replied

"Nathan doesn't have a case to be emancipated." Dan stated

I flipped over the Island counter and stood close

"He does." I replied

Dan spat at me as I blocked it with my hand then I BITCH slapped him three times

"See Dan…if I wanted to…I could have my government contacts make it as if…you never existed in any database." I replied

"You wouldn't!" Dan replied

"If you don't exist in any database…then you don't have any rights and if I were to kill you…legally you don't exist and it's not murder." I replied smiling

Dan sneered at that

"Nathan…Pack your gear…I got the bitch." I replied

Nathan grinned

"Thanks Cay." Nathan replied

Later on Nathan finished as we loaded his gear up and then we headed home

We got to the court as we saw the guys

We got out and saw them


	9. Evade a question with a question

We got to the court as we saw the guys

We got out and saw them

"Caleb…there's a rumor going around that you like cock." Junk replied

I smirked

"Let me counter that question with my own questions." I replied

"Okay." Junk replied

"Do you like Porn?" I asked

"Hell fucking yeah I like porn! You know that." Junk stated

"Oh do you watch scenes with two women together in it?" I asked

"No I watch a man and a woman making love." Junk replied NOT realizing that I set him up

"Do you like the guy to have a small flaccid cock?" I asked

"Fuck no! I prefer the guy to have one of those Rock hard thick cocks!" Junk stated then his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped while the others were laughing their asses off

"Do you like Chocolate?" I asked grinning

Ohh Nathan was laughing, so was Skills, Lucas, Mouth, and Fergie

"Junk…there's variations of gay…Now see the correct answer would have been "Yeah I like watching two women together…and I would have known you're straight but since you let me continue on…I gotta wonder if you're not secretly Bisexual or curious." I replied

Junk was SO flustered at that even as Tim was laughing

"He So got you good." Mouth commented

"Yeah." Agreed Junk

"So…since you're not getting any Canadian pussy…Is the only pussy you're getting your right or left hand?" I asked

"Okay! I can admit it! I'm getting off with my hands!" Junk replied

"As for my orientation…It's no one's business except to the person I'm dating or my true friends." I replied

"Ryan I have no problem if you are!" Junk replied

"Really?" I asked

He nodded

I walked over to Lucas and I yanked him into a Dip and I SO gave him an intense passionate tongue kiss as he moaned and then moved his arm and rubbed his hands through my spiked hair even as my hand dipped to his crotch and went inside his pants to fondle him

Nathan was SO grinning at that

I pulled back my hand from his pants then I slowly eased him back to his feet as I pulled back from the kiss

Lucas's face was flushed as he couldn't believe it

After he got his balance back I let him go and I walked over to my ride

"So… what are you going to make for dinner?" Nathan asked

I smiled

"You are going to like it." I replied

When we got home

I went into the kitchen as I took out the tenderloin, Plantains and what I needed

Nathan came down twenty minutes later as he groaned

"Do you know you can smell that upstairs?" he asked

I looked up and grinned as he saw me doing the plantains

"I know it's almost ready." I replied

"I was just up there for twenty minutes." Nathan replied

I nodded "Thirty minute meal." I replied

Nathan walked over as he took one of the plantains that I had on a plate to cool down and I swatted his hand while he smiled and tasted it

"Oh man…this is good." He replied

"I'm good in the Kitchen and in the bedroom." I replied as Nathan laughed at that

Then I made a few Frozen Mojito slushies

When I finished dinner Nathan grinned as we started to eat

"We're having Cuban sandwiches?" Nathan asked as I nodded

"Listen…about our relationship with Lucas." Nathan replied

"Mono…" I started

"Monogamous: Meaning it's just the three of us so No condoms are needed." Nathan replied

I gestured at him

"I can never remember that…" I replied as Nathan smirked

"How come?" he asked

"I don't know…" I replied

We moved to the couch as we were enjoying the drinks

Nathan moved me into his arms as I smiled and I looked at him

We kissed as I felt him getting horny

"And you talk about me being insatiable." I replied

He laughed softly "I can't help it…you keep getting me more hornier than Peyton or any other girl I fucked."

I put two fingers onto his lips as he sucked them in

"I don't want to hear about Taylor, Peyton or Brooke…what's in the past will stay there…it's just us and Lucas." I replied

He nodded

I straddled him more as I put the plate onto the coffee table and knocked back my drink

"So…Rumor has it that you're a demon when it comes to PS2 games." I replied

He grinned

"Yeah."

"Ohh…but I'm so much better at the PS2 than you are." I replied

"Really?" Nathan asked as I nodded

"One season of NBA Live says that if you win…you get my ass…if I win…I get yours." Nathan replied

I was smiling as I was showing my teeth

"Don't shave, and that is one challenge I'll take." I replied

He nodded

"By the way…" Nathan started

"The Impala belongs to a friend of mine…he took my 65 Mustang and left his Impala here…he lived in Kansas." I replied as Nathan nodded

"So…you didn't…" Nathan hinted

I grinned as I draw out "No…if that car was a woman, he'd fuck it senseless…He loves that car, Maybe because he had his first time in there…but he did something that he loves it and is willing to even let me car sit it for him." I replied

Nathan nodded "Nothing ever happened between you right?" he asked

"Nah…he's too into his tall sexy brother…and if you and I hadn't started our relationship…I would have given it up to him." I replied

"Then I'm pretty fucking glad that you waited." Nathan replied then it was as if Ryan realized Nathan was thinking about something else

"If the next question you're fixing your mouth to ask me is about my guns, save it…I'm licensed to use them." I replied

He nodded then we went to bed


	10. Training to handle Dan

_Training to handle Dan "The Jackass" Scott_

Nathan felt the bed move as he smiled and he rolled over to see me sitting up

"Hey." He replied

Nathan saw me holing my finger up as I'm in the middle of a call

"Hit me…uh huh…uh huh…Okay give me five minutes to get my computer up…yeah…"

Two days later Nathan was wondering why I was training him in what I know

Nathan kept getting better…

_Time skip_

I continued to train him and then Lucas

I was training him in a martial art style that I knew and they were getting good at it even as I had them use blindfolds

Then I had them continue to use the blindfolds to relearn how to move around…from the simplest of things, shaving, showering, even to making coffee…and boldly enough making love while wearing the blindfold

They caught me as they blocked my hits

I grinned

Then I continued training them

"Practice till you can meditate so that nothing can disturb you." I replied

And then later on…well…I helped them be able to do a full split…but it was painful for both

"Use that anger to focus on…use the pain to refocus and pull you up." I replied

I could see it in their eyes as they pulled themselves up slowly

First was Nathan…he was struggling but he was doing it

He was using the pain; the anger as motivation and he was doing it…so was Lucas.

They ripped the pulleys out of the walls and then they took the Katana from me

Nathan held his as did Lucas

I could see it…They could handle Dan now and anything else

I patted their shoulders as I slowly smiled


	11. Leaving?

_Leaving?_

It was three months later

Nathan wanted to have a party and I walked in seeing Peyton and Nikki fighting

I grabbed the shotgun and all it took was me Racking it up and they whipped their heads at me

"Now look…I just got home…To the mother of Jake's baby girl…Get your mother fucking whore like ass out of my house before I throw you outside through a window." I replied as two cops walked n behind me

"Excuse me sir…is this your shotgun?"

"No it's your mother's dildo that she uses to fuck herself good when your dad's not available or too busy being fucked in the ass." I replied

"That's it! You're under arrest."

"Within twenty minutes of me being arrested you will be receiving a phone call from a very pissed off Federal Judge who is my uncle and if you want to keep your badges and your jobs…you'll let this go, call it a day and get yourself some beers." I replied calmly

The cops were getting more pissed

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" they asked

"Command XJL!" I replied

"_Command recognized…Dialing in progress."_

Seconds later we heard

"Federal Judge Harriman's Chambers

"Ryan Caleb for Judge Harriman…Priority call." I replied

The cops groaned more as they heard

"One moment Ryan…"

Soon we heard a middle aged voice

"_Ryan…Are the cops there this time at your place?"_

"Ohh yeah Uncle bill…"

"_Officers you are ORDERED to remove the cuffs or you will be fired within four minutes!"_

"Yes your honor!" replied the cops as they removed it

"Good…They're also from Tree Hill PD." I replied

"_Tree Hill, North Carolina?"_

"Bulls-eye." I replied

"_I…see…I received intelligence that says Tree Hill PD is dirty and half of the cops are on the payroll of Daniel Joshua Scott."_

"I found that out as well Uncle Bill…but his sons are nothing like Dan…" I replied

I heard laughing

_"I'll call you back."_ He replied as he hung up

The cops walked out as Nikki left as well

I then grabbed a Corona as I popped it open and drunk it as if it was nothing

"Before you leave…I know you have home training…you better clean up." I replied

Later on…like midnight…I think

I was in my office as Lucas walked in

He leaned against the door jam as I looked up

"What's on your mind baby?" I asked

"I'm thinking about leaving…as in going to Charlotte with Keith." Lucas replied

I stood up as he walked over and I met him half way

"Have you told Nathan?" I asked

He shook his head no

"I can't seem to find the right way." Lucas replied

"When are you going to go?" I asked

"When Keith leaves…I will as well." Lucas replied

"You're leaving after the day after the game." I stated as he nodded

"Go tell Nathan." I replied

"He's not even home." Lucas replied

"(Yes he is tone) Shooting pool." I replied

Lucas walked out and could hear the sounds of balls breaking as he went in

Nathan was lining up his next shot

"I'm leaving town for Charlotte…with Keith and I don't think I'm coming back." Lucas replied

Nathan scratched his shot as he looked at Lucas

"When?" Nathan asked

"The day after the game." Lucas replied

"What about tonight?" Nathan asked

"I've seen our boy play…he's good…He may flip over his opponents but he's good." Lucas replied then it time shifted to the game that Dan was coaching

Then as I got to Nathan as he was at the bench and he saw me

"If you and Lucas go back to hating each other…you can call Rosy to get yourself off." I replied as he winced knowing what I was talking about.

Hours later I walked into the bedroom and I saw Nathan and Lucas asleep, naked and sweaty

I saw the camcorder was still going as I stopped it and I turned it off

I smiled as I walked out

Meanwhile Keith was pissed that Dan saw he slept with his wife

It was late as my I saw the display on my phone glow and I pressed the talk button before it could verbally ring

"Yeah…hey K-ball…Yeah he told me…Nah…I wore him out…yeah I'm his boyfriend…It's okay…yeah…take good care of each other…Thanks." I hung up

I sat down on the recliner as I leaned my head back in my boxers

An hour later

"Hey."

I picked my head up and saw both of them standing there naked

"I thought you were asleep." I replied

"We were…but we missed you." Lucas replied

"Keith called didn't he?" Nathan asked

"The phone in our bedroom has caller ID on the display so you know it was Keith." I replied

Nathan fingered me to come over as I got up and walked over then they pulled me by my hands as I followed them

Come morning

Nathan and I woke up to a letter from Lucas as he had already left

[Keith and Lucas driving away

"(Voice over) Some people believe that Ravens guide travelers to their destinations. Others believe that the sight of a solitary raven is considered good luck while more than one Raven, predicts trouble ahead." Lucas replied

[Many Ravens are flying above the car


	12. Dan's heart attack

_Dan's Heart attack _

[INT. NATHAN AND RYAN'S HOUSE- BEDROOM- DAY

Nathan's propped up on his elbow watching me sleep

"Hey you." Nathan replied as I smiled

"I had a dream that I slept with both of you separately last night." I replied

"That's weird…I had that same dream." Nathan replied smiling

Then Nathan's cell went off as he sighed

"God why won't she stop calling?" Nathan asked as I sighed

[EXT. CHARLESTON - BEACH - DAY

(Kites are flying and people a having fun.)

(Cut to Keith wearing dark sunglasses and walking on the beach. He takes them off)

"Holy SHIT! (He laughs at Lucas.) What happened to your head?" Keith asked

"(smiles as he feels it.) Yeah. I figured; new town, new look." Lucas replied

"(nods.) OK, whatever you say Felicity." Keith replied

(Lucas laughs.)

"At least the town looks nice." Keith stated

"(nods.) Yeah, it does. I think we're going to like it here." Lucas replied

"Yeah…you know, not many people get a chance you know, just to - to start over you know? I mean just leave Tree Hill and reinvent themselves." Keith replied

"And it all starts today." Agreed Lucas

"Yeah… (His phone rings; it says 'private caller' in the screen.) Hello? (He walks away to take the call in private)" Keith asked

(Lucas looks out happily across the sea.)

CUT TO:

[INT. NATHAN AND RYAN'S HOUSE- OFFICE- DAY

(Nathan is holding his phone looking bothered as he walks in.)

"Bad news?" I asked then I glanced up and saw he had a depressed/misery look on his face

"(pause) My dad's in the hospital. (beat) He had a heart attack my mom just left it on my voicemail." Nathan replied

"Um…this may sound like being so inconsiderate but…he plotted to kill Lucas, planned to rape me and kill you…" I started as he nodded

"I know but…(getting up) I gotta go see him." Nathan sighed

"I'll go with you. Ah Nathan um…maybe we shouldn't tell them about us being engaged yet." I replied

"They're going to find out Cay."

"I know; it's just that I saw your dad before the game and he wasn't happy about us dating…what's he going to say now?" I asked

"It's not about him. We're engaged now Cay. I'm never going to hide that." Nathan replied

I nodded

"Remind me to go through your CD collection…" I replied

"Why?" he asked

"Some rap artists I like, some get on my nerves and some make me WANT to have them made as if they never existed." I replied

Nathan nodded at that

CUT TO:

[INT. TREE HILL HOSPITAL – DAN'S HOSPITAL ROOM - DAY

(Deb is sitting beside Dan's bed, looking at him as she addresses the doctor.)

"Is it normal for him to be unconscious like this?" Deb asked

"Well, yes and no. Your…jackass of a husband is sedated from the angioplasty but he suffered major to critical heart failure…he could be unconscious for a while…" The doctor replied

"(Looks uncomfortable as she looks from the doctor to Dan) Would it have mattered if I had found him sooner?" Deb asked

"Well In medicine earlier is always better…but you called as soon as you could, right? (he leaves)" The doc replied

Cut to:

EXT. CHARLESTON - BEACH - DUSK

(Keith is looking out at the sea on a now deserted beach. Lucas walks up to him.)

"Keith. Gee who died?" Lucas asked

"It's Dan. He had a heart attack. (Walks away)" Keith replied

(Lucas doesn't know how to feel about that.)

Cut To:

"Ryan you're my family now…the true thing I have…I never want to lose you." Nathan replied as I smiled

I looked at him with a deadly serious face

"I will fight, bite, claw, scratch, rip, Maim, vivisect, disembowel whoever I have to…even death itself to get back to you…" I Replied

Nathan exhaled at that

"I've never had someone tell me that before." He replied as I smiled softly

"You're the only stable thing in my life…" I replied

Nathan instantly has flashback encounters with my dad and he realizes what I mean by that

We got back to my place and Nathan sees me setting up a makeshift web cam as I attach it to my TV and to my cell

I turn both on and then I dialed Lucas's cell

IT took a few minutes then I saw Lucas on the screen

"_This gear you gave me really works."_ He replied as I grinned

"I know…(yanks Nathan into it as he falls into my arms) Even he's shocked." I replied

Nathan looked at me then back at Lucas as he moved to sit next to me on the couch

_"How's Charleston?"_

_"We got a killer view close to the beach and __it's a fresh start…"_ Lucas replied as I nodded then we double taked

"What's with the hair?" Nathan and I asked

Lucas rubbed it

"Oh…I felt it was time for a change." He replied as I nodded

"Listen…I hacked into the hospital's records and found something out." I replied

_"What?"_ Lucas asked

"Dan has a genetic condition called HCM Hypertropic Cardiomyopathy…It's genetic so…either you and Nathan have it…and if you have it…there goes your basketball future." I replied

"_Does mom know about this?"_

"Only Deb." I replied

Lucas sighed

"_If we go back…the Ravens are all I have!"_

"Lucas Eugene Scott." I stated

Lucas then lowered his head as he groaned out

_"Oh god…who told you my full name?"_

"Don't worry about that…You're going to get yourself tested…even if I have to drive down there, grab you by your cock and balls and DRAG you kicking and screaming to the doctor or while you're incapacitated." I replied

_"And if I come back?"_

"The same."

"_You said you loved how good my cock tasted."_

"Yeah well…Nathan's a better lover than you." I replied

Lucas glared at me

"That's low!" he replied pointing at me

"(Tilted my head) Not my fault…besides…I checked Dan's will…He left Keith the Dealership if anything were to happen to him." I replied

_"How serious was the heart attack?"_ Keith asked as he sat down into view

"He's a hop, skip and a Jump away from being dead…The docs say that it was a massive and critical heart attack brought on by excessive stress…and he has a genetic condition that he got from his father which means."

_"I may have it and so could Lucas and Nathan."_

"Right…Karen says you're good in a crisis…."

"_Where's the test for the genetic defect at?"_

_"_The hospital here in town discovered it in Dan…it's basically a one way ticket to staying off any high school sports and college sports that is similar to high school sports." I replied

"Keith…I don't care if he's your brother…Bring Lucas back…he can stay with me…"

"_You know something that I don't."_ Lucas stated

"Yes!" I replied

"What?" Nathan asked

"We all know how Dan can be...if someone was sleeping with his wife…he would use an opportune moment to get revenge on that person…but if someone tried to kill him…we know his rage then…he'd leave no stone unturned till he find out who tried to kill him or kill the person he thinks tried to kill him." I replied

"_You're offering me a way to stay alive."_ Keith replied as I nodded

Later on Whitey saw the door open into his room

"Whitey…I'll help you get through the surgery…" I replied as he smiled

"I know you're scared…it's major… you're not the only one who had major surgery." I replied as Whitey frowned

"I got into a fatal fight over a rumor of my orientation in Raleigh…the local hospital did an emergency transplant of my liver…and Kidney…a double operation I went in for…I was scared but I knew it needed to be done…that and the Ravens are going to be very pissed if we have someone other than you coaching us…if we have to have Dan again…we'll just put him out of the town's misery." I replied

Whitey smiled and laughed at that while I sat down

"Mind telling me about the love of your life?" I asked

That time he REALLY smiled

And he told me all about Camilla, then with me there he found the strength to go through with the surgery and I was there with him holding his hand through it all…

When Whitey recovered he saw me still there holding his hand

"I'm not going anywhere till you're on your feet…we want you back, not Dan…"

"How serious are you guys about putting him out of our misery?"

Whitey saw me lift up the P90 as I loaded it up took the safety off and racked it up while looking at him

"And how are you such an expert with that?"

"I have a shit head of a father that could make Dan look like the father on that show Swiss Family Robinson." I replied

Whitey whistled at that


	13. Use the lock on the door

_Should have made sure the door was locked_

Later on Deb was worried about Dan and then the door opened as I handed Dan

"Your divorce papers and a pen as well as a Notary Public." I replied

Dan signed the papers then the notary signed it and then stamped it

"Good." I replied as I handed it to Deb and walked out

Deb didn't realize what the hell just happened

She ran into me in an empty patient room as Nathan's passionately tongue kissing me

"What the hell?!" She asked as we broke and looked at her

"I'm kissing my fiancé." I replied

Her eyes went wide

"You're both gay and engaged!?" Deb asked

We nodded

"Fine…you tell him…" Deb started

"You say one more mother fucking word about how wrong our relationship is...I will beat your Natural blonde ass all the way from here to the exit then ski ball you right out."

Nathan exhaled at that

"You don't have the balls." She stated

I rose my left eye at that challenge

And Nathan saw me knock around his mother and then when we got to the lobby I SO ski balled her out as she slid right on out the door

Nathan looked at me

"No I don't beat on women…but my experience…if a woman's kicking your ass in fighting…you fight back." I replied

Nathan leaned closer to me as I felt his soft breath

"That…somehow turned me on." Nathan replied

I knew where the storage closets are as I yanked him in that direction

We went to an empty one as I closed the door

I was looking for a bottle on the shelves

"What are you looking for?" Nathan asked

"The Ultrasound gel that they use." I replied

"What's so special about that?"

"9g's a pop but it's great for hand jobs…use just the right amount and it won't even take long to get you to shoot." I replied

Nathan whistled

"How do you know so much about that?" Nathan asked

I looked at him

"The truth?"

He nodded

"I wacked off one time and used it while the technician was out of the room…he got back as I was steady grinning…he didn't say anything about me using the Ultrasound gel as lube…but I got the feeling he used it as well." I replied

I grinned as I found an unopened pack of 12

I pulled out a pocket knife as I opened it then I took three bottles and pocketed it

Nathan's eyes went wide as he smiled

"What? Use these for school…I seriously doubt we would have enough time for you to fully fuck my brains out…and I'm definitely vocal." I replied

Nathan nodded his agreement at that

"And Nathan…if you happen to like Mac and Cheese…trust me…I can make it so good there is NO WAY you would get it from a box." I replied

Nathan smiled as we walked back out

We couldn't find an empty room to use long enough for a hand job session

So we went home


	14. So much for the thirty day plan

_So much for the thirty-day plan_

When we got back

Nathan straddled me as we were passionately kissing ONLY to hear the door bell go off

"Come on guys! I know you're there!" Tim shouted out

We both groaned

"Can't I just kill him?" I asked

"No cause his parents would never stop bitching." Nathan replied

I groaned as he got off me then I opened the door

"What do you want?" I asked

"To play your vid games and order some strippers." Tim replied

I rose my left eyebrow

"Tim…I'm not in the mood for you needing strippers and me paying for it." I replied

He rose his eyebrows

"Come on man! We know you got the black card!"

I frowned as my jaw dropped

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY BLACK CARD!?" I roared out

Nathan spewed it out as he heard me rant

"Uh oh."

"WHO TOLD YOU!?"

"Brooke." Tim replied

Nathan winced at that as he exhaled

"Oh no."

Seconds later Nathan heard tires squealing as he leaned his head back

"Oh man."

Brooke was in her shower when she heard

"BROOKE PENELOPE DAVIS!!" I yelled out

She slipped in the shower as she heard that

She got dressed and came down to see me pissed

"HOW THE fuck did Tim know about my credit cards?" I asked pissed

"Nathan told me." She replied

I chuckled at that as I walked back to the Impala then I got in, started it up and FLOORED it as I power slided

_Our place_

When I got there I walked in and Nathan already had his hands up

"Calm down baby! It slipped out!" Nathan replied

I nodded

Then I got real close to him as he saw me staring into his eyes

"(really soft voice) You know…that Tim would be constantly coming by asking me to buy him stuff and paying for strippers…" I replied

Nathan closed his eyes slowly as he heard the soft voice

He knew that pissed was NOT the word to describe how upset I was

"How can I make it up to you?" Nathan asked

I looked at him

"You remember the movie "Two can play that game?" I asked

His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped with recognition

"Lucas is in agreement with me…I called him beforehand…so he knows not to let you tap his ass…And in your case…I'd make it a month or till I'm convinced that you're sorry…It's unlimited cash yes…but Tim would be acting like robbers at Fort Knox on the rare chance that the security system is off line and the guards are all in the infirmary." I replied

Nathan sat down as he was whining at that

Then he fell asleep on the couch

He was having a dream about Tim: what he would do with the Black card

Nathan saw the shopping spree to end ALL shopping sprees and it was largely adult porn gear, then he saw the strippers Tim kept ordering

Nathan woke up in a cold sweat as he saw it was night time and saw a plate of food in front of him

He exhaled as he sighed

After he ate he washed the dish then came up to bed

He got in bed and pulled me closer to him

"You're right! I shouldn't have told Tim about it…" Nathan whispered as I rolled over and opened my eyes

I pulled him into a kiss as he moaned softly at that then I pulled him on top of me as we continued

He then started to grind his crotch into me as we continued tongue kissing then I took off his shirts as he let me then he tossed them

I then pulled him closer as he feels me lick and slurp on his nipple ring and he softly groaned at that

"Oh fuck! Keep doing that." Nathan whispered

I pressed a button as we saw our bedroom door closed and then saw an electronic deadbolt lock into place then I tossed it as I started to unbuckle his pants then I pulled him back on top of me as we continued to passionately tongue kiss

Then Nathan's hand slipped inside my boxers and found my hole, I felt him slip three fingers in and finger fuck me while I groaned into the tongue kiss, He kept going for seven minutes then he pulled back as he broke the kiss and still kept his face close to mine,

He then started to tease me and my nipples as I let him…oh god I SO needed this, and then I groaned more as Nathan licked and slurped on my hairy pits, then he went back and brought those wicked lips of his back to me. I was rubbing my left hand through Nathan's hair as I couldn't believe it

I knew we were both suffering…then Nathan pulled back as he got the camcorder and I grinned

He turned it on then put a blank tape in it

He pressed record then he got back on top of me as I grinned

"Horny tiger."

"Rowr." He replied smiling

Then we went back to passionately tongue kissing

It was just way too intense, too hot, too needy and desperately horny…

Oh god I had missed his lips and EVERYTHING attached to them

While he was grinding me, he got his own cock rock hard as the bulge was definitely visible then he feels me put my feet up and I lowered it as he made his way SLOWLY to my pants as I groaned

He was frenching and so licking and sucking on my navel as he wrapped his left arm around my thigh and had it on my ass as his right was around my waist

I groaned while my hand was on the back of his neck, then he came back up for more tongue kissing and I did not have a problem with that

Nathan's tongue was dueling with mine and I was loving it…hell he got me hard and horny…

Then he felt me slurp and suck on his tongue while he groaned at that

Nathan had gotten me so horny my nipples were like tiny erasers. He kept licking and flicking his tongue against it and I was arching and humming at his touch. Then I rolled over as he was on his back and I was on top now

I felt his hands on my boxers and then while we were kissing he slid my boxers down and freed my cock and I got so horny…

"These aren't your fave pair of jeans are they?" I asked

"No."

Nathan heard a tear sound as he saw me rip them wide open

Then I yanked down his boxers while he groaned out "Fuck!"

I softly kissed his cock while hearing him groan, I was licking up the shaft of it as he groaned out

"God you hot fucking stud! Keep going!" Nathan moaned out

Then I started to suck on his cock as he moaned out

"Yeah baby…"

I kept blowing him to his pubes while I rubbed his balls and he watched

"Yeah…that's it." Nathan moaned out and he watched me torture him by blowing his cock mind blowingly well I then slid his shoes off and I didn't care if his pants were on as I got to his balls then I took off his pants and boxers as he groaned in disbelief

"Damn baby you're fucking horny today." Nathan moaned out then he saw me REALLY suck on his balls

I kept spending time with each ball: Licking it, slurping it and softly pulling it as he's groaning out big time

"Oh god yes!" Nathan moaned out

I smiled as I said "I'm not God, I'm Ryan." I replied as he rolled his eyes at that

I was riding Nathan so fucking good, his toes was curling, he was so panting like crazy and the best indication

He couldn't even close his MOUTH!

I rode him so fucking good to the point he nearly screamed when he came inside me and DAMN was it a river too

He pulled me closer as we kissed and the Camera caught the river of cum pouring out of my ass then he pulled out as I quickly deep throated him and got my face blasted in the process

When he finished shooting he pulled me into his arms and he saw me tweaking his nipple

"What are you doing?"

"Watch." I replied as I kept going

He could feel his body wanting to shoot again and I jacked him off as he groaned and then damn he shot another round but it was ropes of cum

When Nathan finished shooting his load, his abs and pecs looked like a Jackson Pollack painting

When he finished I continued to stroke his cock while we were tongue kissing


	15. Desperate Evac

_DESPERATE EVAC_

Nathan was woken up in the middle of the night as he saw me having a nightmare

He got me out of it as I woke up and gasping

"What happened?" Nathan asked as he held me

"Tim." I whispered

"What about him?"

"His parents are desperate for a honeymoon…" I whispered

Nathan shook his head "You're not saying he's going to come with them and his parents beg you to let him stay are you?"

I nodded at that

I couldn't get back to sleep as Nathan and I were pretty much up

I was nursing my fourth Rum and Coke as it was 7 in the morning

Nathan saw me looking at the clock on the set top box

"He came now didn't he?" Nathan asked then the doorbell rang

I walked to the door with Nathan

I opened the door and saw Tim's parents as did Nathan and Tim was there too

"Ryan…We're trying to go on our honeymoon but no one in our family wants to take Tim in for the week"

Nathan heard that as he spewed his drink then looked back at us

"A week." I replied

"Tim's going to be on his best behavior…We'll even pay you 20 grand…we're that desperate." His dad replied

I leaned to the side and saw the smug look on Tim's face

"Uhh Timmy…are we smug about something?" I asked

"Uhh no." he replied

I looked at his parents

"Do you want me to be frank?" I asked

She nodded

"If for one fucking minute you think I'm going to take Tim in for a week and then you pull the "Parent not coming back" trick and we're stuck with Tim till either he graduates or we put him in the grave…I don't need the cash that badly…I have an inheritance…I found additional money that was mine and I added it to the inheritance so I have half a billion dollars…do I REALLY need to turn into an alcoholic after Tim leaves or during his stay…?"

"We're desperate!"

"And I don't need my phone bill kicked up from one hundred a month to 400 during his short stay…"

"PLEASE!" they pleaded as they got on their knees

They took my hand and was kissing it "Please, Please , PRETTY please with sugar on top!"

I groaned at that

Tim smirked again

'He'll break' Tim thought

"You want me to take Tim in." I replied as she nodded

The cordless phone is ringing as Nathan grabs it and he answers it

He then walks back

"Cay it's American Express."

I glared at Tim as I hit the speaker

"What was charged on my card?" I stated

_"We have a detailed list from one of the websites your card was used…"_

"Spill it." I replied

_"Debbie Does Dallas and Debbie does Dallas again, Eden, Dreamgirlz, Janine loves Jenna, Pirates, Big City Nights, The Contractor, 131 Proof—131 chicks in four hours, extreme behavior four, Ass Angels 4, The best of Amateur angels, Girlgasams 1 and two, Eyes of Desire 2, Open up and say Ahhh, Swinging in the USA, American Heroes…it's not how it sounds I have that DVD at home, Flashpoint, White poles in dark holes, Dinner Party ALSO not how it sounds, Group sex five…"_

"How many titles?" I asked

"_Uhh…400 DVD's twelve dildos and four adult toys…"_

"And when was it made?" I asked

_"Earlier today." _

They hear a low growling sound

"TIM!" I screamed out

"Come on man! Authorize it!" Tim begged

"AND YOU WANT ME TO WATCH HIS FUCKING ASS?!" I yelled

"_RYAN! You don't have to pay for it we can remove it from the account and inform them that it was an unauthorized purchase."_

"Good." I tossed the phone to Nathan as I pulled out a sledge hammer and I held it

Tim's eyes went wide as he bolted

"Nathan…have some bail money ready." I replied as I bolted after Tim ranting and raving as he bolted

Nathan sighed as he called Peyton

"Peyton…I need your help…well Tim does….Ryan just found out that Tim used his black card and ordered four hundred porn DVD's and other items…He's chasing him with a sledgehammer and asked me to have some bail money…They're outside your place…just try to make sure Ryan doesn't kill Tim." Nathan replied with a sigh

Tim ran to Lucas's house as he pounded on the door, Lucas let him in then closed it

Seconds later Lucas heard BAAAAM!

Lucas saw the door and the door frame came off

He also recognized the enraged look

"What the fuck!?" Lucas asked

"Timmy…tell Lucas how you used my credit card…MY BLACK one to order four hundred porn dvd's and other items…and I'm just finding out about them." I replied smiling

Lucas looked at Tim with wide eyes

Tim ran out the other door as I followed him

I caught up to Tim as he was hiding behind some students

I SWUNG the Sledge hammer as it made a DENT in the street

They all look at who was behind them then looked at me pissed off

"You on your own Tim!"

I Speared his ass onto the grass by Riverside court and I was just viciously punching him and punching him as he's visibly crying and afraid and I continue on till he's almost not moving when Skills speared me off of Tim

"What the hell did he do?"

"He stole my credit card statement and then trial and error on the expiration date and my card's security code…and THEN charged four hundred porn DVD's toys and bottles of lube…I just found out about it"

Skills exhaled at that

"Dawg. I didn't know." Skills replied realizing how pissed I was

Peyton pulled up with Nathan and Tim's parents as my fists were bloody

I grabbed the sledgehammer then I slammed it into a tree hard as half of it fell onto the ground

I looked at her

"I don't want to have anything to do with Tim in ANY WAY…If I find out he used my card and made any thing that I didn't say it was okay for him to use…I will have his ass thrown in jail and made it look as if he never existed in the system" I replied

My cell rang as I pulled it out

Tim regained consciousness as he saw me crouched down

"Why is Discover calling me?" I asked

Tim started quivering his lip in fear as he was trying to move

I answered it

"Let me guess…Porn movies were charged...(Nathan sees me do the pissed "Daffy Duck" look as my eyes suddenly dart over to Tim) Oh Kiss my rosy white ass…TIM!"

Nathan saw my hand was shaking very badly as he had a hunch

"He charged a car onto your Discover Card?" Nathan replied

I didn't say anything

"Shot in the dark: A Navigator" Lucas replied as I SLOWLY nodded

"A fully fucking loaded Navigator and had the fucking nerve to have it customized to include a PS2! In it!" I yelled

Even Brooke winced knowing I was beyond pissed

I walked to his parents

"(Deathly quiet voice) Get him out of my sight…I do not want to hear his name, I want him gone as in moved out of this town…you try charging me with assault and I will counter that with Identity Theft and the federal Government is so cracking down on that…anyone convicted of doing that…thirty years in the Slammer…Tim is a teenager! He will be in his forties when he gets out…he contacts me in any way…I will take that sledgehammer and use it on his head…I am tired of this already (lifts the phone back to his ear) Discover…I did not make it…I want it off the account…if you can't…then the teenager's parents are going to pay it off." I replied softly

Nathan winced as they saw that

"What?" Lucas asked

"I'm sorry…It may be my hearing and another person's life at stake but it sounds like you said that the same person who ordered the Navigator also added himself as an authorized user to my credit card?"

Nathan SO ran, grabbed the sledgehammer and THREW it into the river

They see me actually break my cell in my hands as the remains fall down

"That doesn't look like a good reaction." Brooke replied

"(To Tim) You need to worry about your virginity…If I wanted to MAKE sure you realized I'm not in a good mood, I'd fuck your brains out in front of everyone one and MAKE you listen…I'm leaving town for two weeks…you and your family have THAT long to find another town to live in and then have you transferred to another hospital there…We're done!" I replied

I walked away holding the shotgun then I got into Brooke's Beemer as I started it up, shifted into drive then I floored it with the tires smoking

"Would you rather have Tim dead? He was inches away from killing him…so he made his own exit…to get as far away from Tim as possible" Nathan replied

Brooke sighed at that

The cops got there as Nathan explained it all from how it started today

When Nathan finished

The cops realized that Tim was SO close to dying

_My place_

I pulled up leaving Brooke's ride in the driveway as I turned it off and closed the door

I went in, remembered my cabin as I had cloths there

I took some guns and then I took the Navigator there

When I got to the store I stocked up on a month's worth of supplies then I went up to the Cabin

I got there as I went inside and I put the food away then I stripped, to my boxers as I walked outside to the deck then I dove into the lake as I floated there in the water…

The calmness of the water, the quiet sounds of the woods was pretty fucking amazing

Later on I was chopping wood for the fireplace then when I had enough I went inside with them

I then laid on the couch as I sighed

I knew that Nathan was worried about me…even Lucas

Exactly why I didn't get directions for it from my PC at home, I knew where to go

_Time skip to two weeks later_

I was supposed to be back five days ago…and I was having Chicken Jambalaya it was the last of the perishable food…

After I finished I turned the lights off and I headed out

It was late when I got back to Tree Hill…as in 2 in the morning

I got to my house and noticed the Impala was there…but there was someone in it

I pulled up in the driveway as I got out then I heard the Impala doors open and close twice

I had my bags as I said "You brought your brother with you."

Dean smiled as I turned around

"Yeah…he couldn't actually believe that I would let someone watch my baby." Dean replied

"How long were you two here?"

"Two weeks and five days." Sam replied

I nodded

"He pissed?"

"No… worried yeah." Sam replied

I led them inside as I silently found him on the couch curled up

I smiled as I stripped then I joined him as I whispered

"You can relax now…I'm back."

As I said that I saw his stress, worry and fear melt away as his face went into a nice calm then he rolled over and pulled me into his arms while I smiled

At six in the morning I was woken up as I saw Nathan hand me a cup of coffee

I sat up as he sat on the coffee table

"Where were you?" Nathan asked as I smiled

"Inside the state." I replied

Nathan tilted his head

"Like that tells me what I want to know."

"Outside of town in the woods." I replied

"You're not going to tell me where are you?" He asked

"Not yet." I replied

"They moved…to South Carolina, and already have a spot reserved for him at a special school for slower students." Nathan replied as I nodded

"The Discover bill came in the mail and they dropped fifty-five grand on it…they cleaned out Tim's college fund and savings account they had for him as well as their own bank accounts leaving them just enough to cover the purchase of a new house, cover Tim's medical bills and get new jobs." Nathan replied

I waived my hand as I sipped my coffee


End file.
